


В этом весь Мерлин

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> В этом весь Мерлин<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, модерн АУ, омегаверс<br/><b>Саммари:</b> «Неужели ты не мог два дня прожить спокойно, не становясь народным героем или не отчебучив ещё чего-нибудь?»<br/><b>Предупреждение:</b> мпрег</p>
            </blockquote>





	В этом весь Мерлин

Как Артур и ожидал, входя домой, Мерлин сидел с книгой на диване, устроившись своим любимым образом, — подпихнув под спину огромную подушку и вытянув ноги. Он только неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону Артура, даже не подняв глаз, делая вид, что его вовсе никак не волнует вернувшийся после двухдневного отсутствия муж. Не то чтобы Артур ожидал, что Мерлин вскочит на ноги и бросится ему на шею, — вовсе нет, это даже было бы крайне нежелательно, со своим огромным животом он сейчас и просто-то перемещался с трудом. Но это, очевидно, не мешало ему толкаться в общественном транспорте и становиться звездой интернета. Потому-то, скорее всего, он сейчас и делал вид, что игнорирует Артура… Потому что Артур не собирался оставлять это без внимания.  
— Ме-ерлин, — протянул он, усаживаясь на диван и перемещая ноги Мерлина к себе на колени. Тот с трудом пытался сдерживать улыбку, всё ещё изображая, что поглощен чтением. — Неужели ты не мог два дня прожить спокойно, не становясь народным героем или не отчебучив ещё чего-нибудь?  
Мерлин театрально закатил глаза и наконец поднял на него взгляд.  
— Что, даже не поцелуешь мужа после двухдневного отсутствия? — ненавязчиво вставил шпильку он. — Сразу наезды?  
Артур так же показательно достал телефон с предусмотрительно открытый страничкой новостей, увеличил текст и повернул экран к Мерлину, зачитывая заголовок:  
— Беременный омега уступает место старушке, пока альфы вокруг притворяются спящими.  
— Не я придумал эту формулировку, — упрямо вздёрнул подбородок Мерлин.  
Артур с чувством посмотрел ему в глаза, и тот скрестил руки на груди, уже привычно устраивая их поверх живота.  
— Мерлин.  
Мерлин и сам понимал, что поступил непредусмотрительно, сунувшись в метро на таком позднем сроке, когда ему вообще было трудно передвигаться, а тем более подверг себя опасности, не оставшись сидеть, пусть и нужно было уступить место старушке. Артуру хотелось просто запереть его дома и не выпускать вплоть до родов, чтобы Мерлин ненароком себе не навредил. Он и будучи небеременным регулярно умудрялся обо что-нибудь удариться, порезаться, споткнуться на ровном месте…  
— Ну ладно уже, — пробурчал он, — иди хотя бы обними меня, ну.  
Артур не смог бы отказать ему, даже если бы хотел, поэтому просто встал и пересел поближе, следя за тем, чтобы не давить на живот. Мерлин просиял и потянулся к нему, как маленький ребенок, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Артур обнял его, утыкаясь носом в шею и вдыхая родной запах.  
— Ну а что я должен был делать? — пробубнил Мерлин ему в плечо. — Остаться сидеть, как все остальные? Она была такая маленькая и дряхленькая…  
Артур усмехнулся — в этом весь Мерлин.  
— Пнул бы ближайшего альфу, — предложил он, — мы ведь всё равно бесполезные члены общества, нашел бы одному хоть какое-то применение.  
Мерлин в ответ легонько, чисто для виду, пихнул его кулаком в грудь.  
— Ты теперь мне всю жизнь будешь это припоминать?  
— Ага-а, — довольно протянул Артур.  
И также до конца жизни он будет гордиться тем, что кардинально изменил мнение Мерлина об альфах и отношениях с ними, и в итоге независимый и непоколебимый Мерлин стал _его_ Мерлином — а совсем скоро подарит ему ребёнка. Ещё пару лет назад Артур о подобном мог только мечтать.

Чудесный арт от чудесной **Jacky C**!

[ ](http://radikal.ru/fp/1a4aa0e1a3b94fc58f0919147d7e354a)  



End file.
